Renya
Renya (連夜, Renya) is the protagonist of the fourth Code Geass manga series, Code Geass: Shikkoku no Renya. Character Outline Renya was a young ninja-in-training during the Edo period of Japan, where he lived with his friends in the hidden village. He was the heir of the throne to his family before their village was attacked. He was able to flee from the invasion together with Angie to the forgotten village, a land that welcomes those who were able to flee from battle and are in refuge or in hiding (thus, it is populated by people like Renya who are survivors of a noble family). Renya is a kind-hearted person who always looks out for his friends and loved ones, and is willing to risk his life to defend them. Renya's left arm is revealed to be mechanical, but why so has yet to be revealed. Character History Renya is training with his teacher when he and his friends are attacked by a wild wolf. After they kill the wolf, they notice smoke arising out of the village. They find out that a Jesuit army launched an attack on Renya's village, burning it to the ground, forcing him and his friends to flee. During this conflict, Renya is startled by a mysterious woman, who he kills out of instinct. Shocked that she didn't die, she offers him the power to save his friends; Renya, in his desperation, accepts. During the process, a figure of the individual who bears a striking resemblance to Lelouch projects out of him and the contract aborts, to which C.C. tells him that he's failed. At that moment, Renya is attacked by a mercenary. Having lost his false metallic left arm in the fight, a grotesque metallic arm suddenly manifests and immediately attacks Isshin. When he asks C.C. if this was the Geass she promised him, she replies in surprise that it is instead the first step towards a Curse. While this curse allows Renya to kill Isshin, draining his life, he soon realizes it is not something he can easily control. Despite this, Renya rushes to the Jesuit camp, seeking to save his friends. Once he arrives, the Three Brothers notice that it was Renya who killed their superior, Isshin. Angered at this, they accuse him of being a zombie and attempt to kill him. Renya's arm attacks the second brother and he throws his dagger into the head of the third. The first brother, having almost injured Claire in his attempt to kill Renya, is stabbed in the side with his own weapon by Andreas Weinberg. Having defeated the Three Brothers, Renya turns his attention to Andreas, who reveals Carla's true identity as heir to Britannia, Claire li Britannia. Andreas offers him the position of Claire's "livestock", which he corrects himself by saying "servant". Renya, rejecting this offer, fights Andreas to bring his friends home. During this fight, the first brother attempts to take Claire hostage, but Renya kills him before he can. After this, the roof of the Jesuit camp collapses and a mysterious individual with power over wind appears and kidnaps Claire. Renya, along with Andreas, gives chase to retrieve Carla, but is stopped by a woman and a young man running from a wild boar, which he kills. This woman reveals herself to be Futaba Sumeragi and announces that she's come to kill Renya to avenge Isshin's death. Misuzu and Shiori fend her off while Renya interrogates the young man, who says he is Denshichirou. He tells Renya that he is a refugee of his village, which is under attack by a demon that can manipulate wind, which he calls Karasu Tengu. Having overheard this, Futaba flees toward the location of Karasu Tengu in search of its power so she can kill Renya and preserve the Sumeragi name. Abilities Geass Renya's contract with C.C. failed, and it is hinted that the mysterious figure resembling Lelouch is the cause. Because of this, C.C. claims that his power is more like a Curse than a Geass. Although Renya claims he cannot control his arm, when it activates, a bulging eye that projects the Geass sigil appears somewhere on his arm, usually on his palm. When activated, his arm will attack the subject and drain the life out of them. The arm somehow produces a thick, purple fog from the joints which seems to inject into the victim. His arm also seems to be able to dematerialize objects as shown when it destroyed a sword head-on. The arm appearance and ability is similar to the Guren Mk-IIs' silver right hand and its "Radiant Wave Surger" from the original anime series. Further on in the story, it is revealed that this power prevents Renya from obtaining energy from food. Instead he must absorb the life energy of others using the arm. Physical Renya is very proficient with an elongated short sword, but his true specialty lies with throwing shuriken. Despite this, he still receives poor grades in his ninja training because he is unskilled with everything else they teach, which is later revealed to be horseback riding, swords skills, mathematics, and other academical subjects. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Code Geass: Renya of Darkness